


White Cedar

by some_stars



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: I don't have to be afraid.Music is "White Cedar" by The Mountain Goats.





	White Cedar

[White Cedar](https://vimeo.com/61198819) from [some_stars](https://vimeo.com/user5044533) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password: grantaire**

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bln7urfbnf34ejs/Les_Miserables_-_White_Cedar_-_some_stars.mp4)


End file.
